Démons et dieux une guerre éternelle ?
by HinaetMelody
Summary: Post-Hadés : Hina est une jeune fille blessée par les dieux , elle hais . Mais respect les chevaliers qui se bat pour eux , les idolâtre . Des merveilleuse circonstance vont faire quelles va atterrir au sanctuaire et vire avec eux alors qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare ( Première Histoire soyer indulgent )
1. Chapter 1

**Quelque part ...**

Mon monde se résume a cette chambre . Je ne peut pas sortir dehors depuis mon accident . Tu fait ça pour me protéger , je le sais mais je veux découvrir le monde . Sortir hors de cette et partir decouvirs le monde comme on le fessait enfants . S'il vous plait quelqu'un sorter moi de là

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Tous semblait Heureux . Les chevaliers d'or était revenus a la vie après la bataille d'Hadès , les sois disant traîtres s'etait fait pardonner . Aoiros et Aiola s'etait retrouvés . Shion était redevenus grand Pope et tous les chevaliers divins gueris . Le sanctuaire s'endormissait sur cette vague de paix ne se doutant pas qu'une nouvelle guerre les attendais


	2. Chapter 2

**Quelque Part …..**

Quelque chose se prépare , je le sais j'entends plein de pas tout le monde s'agite et il parle de guerre . Hakuryuu a presque lâcher l'information mais il est partit avant que je puisse lui faire cracher le morceau . Je me demande combien de temps je suis dans cette chambre , je sais que c'est depuis cette incident , Kizami et toi vous m'avez enfermé ici , je regardais mon cahier de dessin . Dedans des dessins de toi , d'Hakuryuu et du monde extérieur de mes souvenirs . Je retirais mes yeux du cahier quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir... c'était toi !

 **Au Sanctuaire : Bureau du Grand Pope**

Shion regardais les journaux du monde entier , plusieurs meurtres horribles se passait en ce moment . Au début les meurtres se déroulais au États-Unis a New-York , rien de bien horrible et surprenant mais a chaque fois un bout de la victime a été dérobée et retrouvée sur la scène de crime suivantes . Le sanctuaire ne s'en mêlait pas ils pensait juste que c'était un humain qui tuais pour le plaisir . Mais au bout d'un mois des messages apparut , des messages en grec ancien adressée directement au sanctuaire . Les messages déclarait la vengeance et la guerre . Qui était derrière ça ? Au bout de quelques mois , les meurtres ne s'arrêtait pas il augmentait . Les chevaliers était inquiètes leur déesse était a une réunion d'urgence avec les autres dieux .

Quand leur déesse rentra avec une nouvelle guerre , puis elle rentra sur l'Olympe . Depuis trois semaines les chevaliers se préparait a cette nouvelle guerre physiquement et mentalement . Shun était traumatisé par la possession d'Hadés et a chaque fois qu'il voulait en parler a Ikki celui-ci s'enfuais a l'île Death Queen . Il en avait marre de ces guerres incessantes , tout le monde était traumatisé par ses guerres . Pour que les humains vive en paix et eux quand ils vivront en paix ?

 **Quelque Part …...**

C'était toi …... Dés que je te vis j'allais me jeter dans tes bras , tu me serais contre toi et posa ta tête sur la même . Combien de temps on restait comme ça ? Je ne sais pas , je m'en fiche je veux juste rester comme ça , dans tes bras je me sens vraiment bien . Tu me caressais les cheveux comme nous sommes seul tout les deux , puis nous nous séparons , tu me montras un panier remplis de bonbon et de gâteaux . Pour une fois , tu restait et on regardas un film . Puis tu allais partir , je voulais sortir moi aussi , être loin de cette chambre je me levais du lit mais tu m'arrêtas

….. : Non , toi tu reste ici

Je veux sortir , je te regardais dans tes yeux . Nous avons les même cheveux et nous ressemblons la seule chose qu'ils pouvait nous différencier étant enfant était nous yeux : les tiens sont rouges et les miens bleus ciel . Maintenant plus que nous cheveux se ressemble . J'essayais de te faire comprendre que je voulais sortir être loin de cette chambre mais tu baisse les yeux vers ma gorge et tu passa ta main sur ma gorge . Là où ces abattu cette épée , il n'avait pas de trace visible sur ma gorge . Judal tu n'est pas responsable .

Judal : Hina j'aimerais entendre ta voix

Et tu partais m'abandonna a nouveau dans cette chambre . Je regardais la porte , c'est décider ce soir je vais dans le monde extérieur .

… **...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews , je les prendrai en compte**

Saharu-chan **: merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils**

 **Reviews Please ?**


End file.
